Endless Night
by FallingBroken
Summary: SasuHina.
1. Bowling Legue

**Fallingbroken**: Hello all! I'm a new sasuhina fan and I really have taken a liking to it! …I just wanted to try out a story with this crack couple . Hope I made it funny and enjoyable even if you don't like this pairing (this is after time skip by the way!)

"Hinata! HEY! HINATA! YOUR TURN!" I jumped out of my seat. Naruto was inches from my face, instantly I blushed. "N-N-Naruto-kun! What's wrong?!" I yelped and couldn't help it. My arms started to flail with anticipation.

"You're up to bowl…" He said grinning. "Oh…" I couldn't hide the disappointment from my voice. I grumbled under my breath and trotted over to grab my ball. It was Wednesday night, the night we always had our Konoha bowling league. The usual crowd was here. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino (who rarely showed because of Sakura…) and Shino.

I sauntered up to the line, my face still a pinkish tinge from the embarrassment. I stood silently, feeling all 8 pairs of eyes on the back of my head. I refused the urge to shout '_STOP STARING AT ME!_' because I knew that would only cause more embarrassment.

Quickly, with a jerk of the wrist I sent the ball flying. It landed with a plop in the gutter. Slowly it crawled its way to the area where the pins stood. I heard the thump that the ball made when it fell from the end of the gutter to the unknown place where it gets sucked off too.

"Shit!" I whimpered, slapping my hand to my forehead. I was the worst one on the team. My average per game was around 92…which I'm sure an academy student could beat. I turned around and hastily went to go and wait for my ball to return, trying to hide my face with my bangs. Kiba lumbered to my side. "Ah, cheer up Hinata! You're not so bad!" I snorted "Right…"

"Really!! I mean, look at Chouji! He gets a worse score then you do every time!"

"That's only because he _EATS_ the ball before he even gets a chance to toss it!"

This time, Kiba snorted. "Well keep it down, or fatty over there will hear us and come break our bones…" I giggled, and then sighed again. "Well I guess I'm no help then, huh?" Kiba said patting my shoulder. I just shook my head.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me and turned quickly. It was Sasuke. I was staring at him intently. Kiba looked at my face, then at Sasuke's…then walked away shrugging. I stood still, gazing into onyx orbs. Sasuke never really noticed me much, but that didn't bother me. But why was he here now? He was quite a bit tall at me, so he was looking down.

He smiled a full blown smile. The corners of his mouth reaching up happily. I noticed his dimples. Sasuke had dimples? I guess I've never really seen him smile before. Still I was staring into his eyes. They were like pools of immeasurable deepness. I hadn't realized it, but I, too was grinning happily back at him.

Finally he interrupted the silence. "I noticed your swing out there. You're not to good, are you?"

This took me by surprise. I did not know if this was meant to be an insult or some weird type of compliment. I blushed lightly and all I could manage to say was "No…" He nodded once and stepped closer to me. "You mind if I show you some technique?" I gulped and managed a small smile, opening my mouth to say "okay" but nothing came out.

I reached down and grabbed my blue bowling ball. My hands were already sweaty. '_I can do this!_' I kept telling myself. I mean…after all. This was only **THE** Uchiha Sasuke who was the best player on the team, the one who all the girls swoon after…one of the most good looking guys…sure. I can do this…Of course you know I'm being sarcastic here...

He walked up to the line behind me, practically pushing me the whole way because my legs felt as if they were going to collapse under my body. Once we got there I had to keep reassuring myself everything would be alright. I took deep breaths.

"Ok…so what you're gonna want to do is steady yourself. Free yourself of worries. Got it? Just relax." He was bending down some, so his mouth was close to my ear. His warm breath played at my hair, his voice seductive.

I nodded, still breathing in and out gently. The ball wobbled unsteadily in my hand. I had fear of dropping it on my toe, but he reached out and cupped his hand under mine, holding it still. My eyes dropped to the ball, my mouth gaping. My heart began to beat faster…but his hand was so warm and comforting…

"Now just reach back…" I tried, failing. He wrapped his free hand around my waist to help me out. My face turned as red as a beet, but it was nice.

I closed my eyes as he helped me release the ball. I only opened then when I heard the ball crashing into pins. My eyes practically bulged out. All 10 pins had fallen to the ground. Not only was that, but Sasuke's right hand that was on the ball now also was around my waist…he was hugging me from behind.

I gasped and turned red again, going completely limp. Luckily he was holding me, or I would have fallen to the ground. Once I could move my arms and legs again I thrashed to be let go. Sasuke broke his arms free, looking confused. He reached out to touch my cheek, but before he could reach to the gesture, I fainted on to the hard ground.

I woke up with everyone leaning over me. My head had crossed the small black line, the indicator of "don't step any further or it won't count!" The little red light flashed and there was a buzzing noise coming from it.

"O-ouch…" I grunted, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I looked around for Sasuke, and found him standing much farther back from everybody else, with his arms crossed. He frowned slightly when he saw me looking at him. Oh what did I do know?

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, are you okaaayyyy??" I looked over and saw Sakura's face. It had a tinge bit of wariness, probably because she had just saw Sasuke, 'her' Sasuke, try to make a move on a different girl. I rolled my eyes and replied "Yes." She smiled half heartedly.

Naruto popped up in front of the crowd of people. "HINATA AND SASUKE! SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I struggled up to my feet and walked over to him. He was preparing for the next chorus when I slapped him straight across the cheek. Suddenly everyone around us gasped, and I immediately turned red.

"N-Naruto-kun! Im so sorry!!" He just stood, dumbfounded holding his cheek.

"Nah…I mean…ah….it's ok…" He looked around and then dreamily floated off into some other realm of the world, still caressing his stinging face. I also started to walk towards the exit of the bowling alley. I didn't see any need to stay for the rest of the game.

Once I reached the double doors, I pushed them open, feeling the chilly nip of the winter night. I looked down, seeing only the horrible clashy green and yellow league uniform shirts Sakura made us wear. I reached into the breast pocket, where my car keys were at and stopped to glance at the black printed "Hinata" across the top of the pocket. I sighed and headed for my car.

---- Second chapter coming soon, hopefully. Yeah not much sasuhina at the moment, but don't worry! Soon!


	2. Car ride

**Fallingbroken**: Woah…another chapter so soon? XD Im so surprised at myself. Usually I NEVER get past 1 chapter. Well guys, hope for the best, eh?

--

Where were my keys? I stood at the driver's door of my car, frantically searching all of my pockets but nothing. My arms felt numb from the coldness, not to mention it had begun to snow. I bent down to peak inside the car. I froze, breathless as I saw something hanging from ignition. "No no no!" I shouted, hitting my fits on the roof of the car. I could feel a burning sensation coming from the back of my eyeballs. NO! I would NOT cry!...but then again. Tonight was turning out to be a pretty shitty one. I let the tears leak out slowly, one by one, watching the droplets hit the now white pavement, leaving a small black dot.

There was a honk behind me. I jumped and quickly wiped my eyeballs and turned around to face the bright headlights that I hadn't noticed just seconds ago. Was I really that blind? Or was the car just this fast? I heard the window roll down and then see a large muscular hand reach out and signal for me to come closer. I walked over, slipping once and then twice on the icy ground.

"Need a ride?" It was Sasuke.

A feeling of relief set over me. I nodded and rushed over to the passenger side noticing on the way that the car was a blue ford mustang. I touched to paint as I walked. It was the most beautiful car I have ever seen. I pawed my way around for the door handle and soon I was inside of the cozy car, very thankful of Sasuke's triumphant return.

A jazz melody was humming lightly from the car's speakers, giving off nice background music.

"Are you cold Hinata?" Sasuke reached down and turned the heater higher and stripped off his jacket, handing it over to me. "You really should where a coat when it's the middle of December!"

"Silly me. I guess I didn't realize it was going to snow tonight…" I said grabbing the jacket and throwing it on. The sleeves sagged and it looked huge on me. I didn't care much though, at least I was warm. He was putting the car in drive and leaving the parking lot.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you tonight…I didn't mean too…" He was frowning.

"O-oh. Don't worry. It happens a lot" I said reassuringly. And it was true…

"How about this…I'll buy you dinner and we call it fair?"

I closed my eyes, smiling. "Sounds like a plan."

_**At the Restaurant**_

We had settled at a booth in the corner. The entire restaurant was empty except for a little old couple at a table towards the other end of the room. They were sitting, sipping coffee each reading a page from the local news paper.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress had appeared. She was twirling a piece of hair and obnoxiously chewing on her piece of gum. Her eyes were fixed upon Sasuke as she spoke. "I'll have water." He said, his eyes never leaving me. "Same…only with a lemon." I was staring at the waitress's dark brown hair which was looking sloppy in the pony tail it was styled in. "Kay." Was all she said as she slapped the menus down in front of us and wiggled away, winking at Sasuke. He never noticed.

"Im not really hungry. You can get anything you'd please." He was resting his chin on his hand, still staring at me. I nodded, opening the menu and blankly staring at the first page.

The waitress was back, placing our glasses down. She took out a pen and a paper. And asked for our orders, again only staring at Sasuke.

"I'll have the…R-raviolis please." I said pushing the menu towards the middle of the table. She scribbled something on her pad of paper and danced off again.

_**Shdsjadhksajdhaskjdbskjdbsjkdlasnwjoiehsajdklnwiejisodbwopejsaoenwenhjwoiejmsnadwoehndsaed;wklnmaeoiwhendskalednmipw[ebokjdnmklwaownhdwlkdn;sadsadasdasdw89uewnel;kwae0Shdsjadhksajdhaskjdbskjdbsjkdlasnwjoiehsajdklnwiejisodbwopejsaoenwenhjwoiejmsnadwoehndsaed;wklnmaeoiwhendskalednmipw[ebokjdnmklwaownhdwlkdn;sadsadasdasdw89uewnel;kwae09w3hneask;dmsadjwi:#jdkasl;dnw0[ejwake'n2wejiopmnasd9w3hneask;dmsadjwi:#jdkasl;dnw0[ejwake'n2wejiopmnasd**_

_**Tune in next time for…another chapter…**_


End file.
